


I Now Pronounce You

by backtoblack101



Series: Some May Condemn These Vile Affections [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie finally get the happy ending they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Pronounce You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final installment to this series so I decided to bring it full circle and give our gal pals the happy ending they deserve.

July 8rd 1998, New York City:

It was one of those grossly humid days where the sun softened the tar on the roads that zig-zagged through Manhattan and there wasn’t a window or door in sight that hadn’t been left open to allow in what little breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees in Central Park and lifted the pages of newspapers in people’s hands as they sat on benches with their shirt sleeves rolled up and their feet relieved of their shoes and socks.

Today’s headline according to the New York Times was the watercraft ban proposed by the National Parks Service, though for a small minority of people in New York today there was something much bigger happening than the removal of jet-skis from all national parks.

Today Edwin Jarvis stood as stiff and butler-like as one could while using a Zimmer frame, allowing Anna to fix his bow-tie, a task years of deterioration due to rheumatoid arthritis had left him incapable of doing for himself.

Today Daniel Sousa lowered himself awkwardly into a wheel chair, making sure not to crease the lines of his suit jacket, and allowed his son to wheel him in front of a mirror; he still liked to insist on fixing his own hair.

Today Tony Stark twirled in front of his mirror, reminding himself of how good he looked and ignoring the discrete eye roll from Pepper behind him, who held out his suit jacket and sternly reminded him of his role in the day’s events.

Today Pepper Potts lingered in Tony’s room after he’d gone down stairs for a drink, and slipped the framed picture of his father out from his bedside locker where she knew he kept it even after all these years. Whether Tony or anyone else would care to admit it Howard Stark deserved to be involved in today too, at least in spirit.

Today Angie Martinelli allowed her nieces to fuss over her hair and make-up, allowed them to pull at her silver grey curls until they were just right, and apply the faintest touch of pink lipstick to give her that classic 40s look they knew she loved.

Today Peggy Carter put up just a little more of a struggle as Angie’s nieces fussed over her too, quieting only when they pulled out a shade of lipstick so red she couldn’t help but be transported back to 1946 and one night in particular, when a storm had howled outside her windows and she’d kissed Angie for the first time, leaving a distinctive red mark in her wake; a distinctive mark she’d been leaving since then, and a distinctive mark she’d get to leave again today.

Today, after 52 years together, Angie Martinelli and Peggy Carter were finally tying the knot.

-.-.-.-

Peggy was fidgeting with the hem of her blazer, white to match the rest of her suit, when she felt an arm slip through her own. Her shock softened into a smile when she looked to her right and was met with Tony’s playful eyes, luxurious cashmere suit, and perfectly trimmed moustache. For the briefest of moments she was transported to the spring of ’51 when Howard had jokingly promised it’d be him walking her down the aisle one day.

“I thought you were in The Bahamas?” As glad as she was to see her godson they’d not spoken much since Howard died, she hadn’t expected him here at all really.

“I was,” he muttered, looking ahead rather than at her, and she knew all too well it was a trick to preserve his pride that he’d learned from his father. “Pepper called me last night and told me there was an emergency. I thought it was something to do with the Washington deal but well…” He faltered a little. “Don’t know why she felt the need to lie.”

“Would you be here if she hadn’t?” Peggy had always liked Pepper, thought maybe someday when Tony had the right head on his shoulders she’d be the only one to make an honest man of him.

Now Tony did look at her, mulling over her question for only a second before nodding. “I know I’m not the best man I could be Aunt Peg,” he began in a rare moment of sincerity. “But if it weren’t for you and Angie well... I mightn’t be standing here at all.” He was right too, his late teens had been when his tightly wound genius had collided with the fast relief of drugs and Howard certainly hadn’t been capable of dealing with his highly strung son. “There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be than right here.”

He squeezed her arm quickly and then the music started and the doors in front of them were being pulled open and Peggy sucked a shuddering breath of air into her lungs. Tony guided her forward slowly at the same time the doors on the opposite side of the hall opened and Angie stepped out, her own arm looped through that of her nephew Marco.

In that moment Peggy could feel her heart about to burst. Angie in her white blouse and matching white skirt looked just as radiant as the first time Peggy had seen her serving coffee in the L&L all those years ago. She had the same smile too, light and passionate and toothy, making her blue eyes dance and twinkle even behind the rims of the thick glasses she’d been prescribed back in the 80s, but only agreed to wear as of a few years ago when she’d mistaken their dog for a large rat.

Slowly they stepped towards one another, finally meeting in front of the make-shift alter, beautifully decorated in violets and white roses by Jarvis and Anna’s daughter. Marco released his aunt and took a few steps back towards his seat, with Tony doing the same, though not without leaning over first and pressing a kiss into both Peggy and Angie’s cheeks.

“I love you.” Peggy would never tire of telling Angie that, her ability to say it out loud and in public would never lose its novelty.

“I know English,” Angie hummed, remembering a time when Peggy didn’t even dare whisper it to her in the shadows. “I love you too.” Then she took Peggy’s hand in her own and together they turned to the front, ready to promise one another their lives as if they hadn’t already done so years ago in the middle of a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know civil union was legalized in NY in 1998 at some point but I'm not sure of the exact date..? Also, that actually was one of the headlines of the New York Times on the 8th of July '98 apparently.


End file.
